


winter wonderland

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: If it were solely her decision, Rose wouldn't have left the house; she'd be curled up inside near one of the vents, bundled up in warm socks and a sweater, admiring the snow from behind a securely closed window.
But she made a promise to Bella, and even though it's honest to god freezing outside and it feels like her nose is going to actually fall off, she's not going to leave Bella hanging.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this could technically be a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8820880) fic, but it can also totally be read as a standalone!

Even though her boots are _supposed_ to be waterproof, Rose is fairly sure that if she doesn't move soon, her feet are going to end up soaked.

She's standing in the recessed doorway of a pharmacy that's been closed for hours and is located kitty-corner to where her girlfriend lives. Even pressed right back against the door, drifts of snow have started to accumulate around her ankles, growing higher and higher with each minute that passes. There's a sharp wind carrying the snow along, stabbing into her face whenever she turns the wrong way, sending flurries down the small gap between the top of her coat and her neck. Her breath leaves her mouth in plumes, swirling through the air like cigarette smoke before abruptly vanishing. 

She'd checked the weather earlier in the day, and the storm is supposed to last all night, the first real hoorah of winter. If it were solely her decision, she wouldn't have left the house; she'd be curled up inside near one of the vents, bundled up in warm socks and a sweater, admiring the snow from behind a securely closed window. 

But she made a promise to Bella, and even though it's honest to god _freezing_ outside and it feels like her nose is going to actually fall off, she's not going to leave Bella hanging. 

Once the wind dies down a little, she turns and glances across the street. Bella's apartment has two windows that face the street, both of which are currently as black as the sky above. However, before Rose turns away again, the window of the left suddenly lights up and, correspondingly, Rose's phone vibrates within her pocket. She has to take off one mitten to fumble it out, and the cold night air seems to bite into her exposed skin. 

_on my way down!_

Rose sends a quick text back, telling Bella where she is, before she returns her phone to her pocket and shoves her already frozen fingers back into her warm knitted mittens. She doesn't have to wait long; only a few moments later, the door across the street opens and Bella slips out, glancing back over her shoulder like she's expecting her dad to be right behind her. Thankfully, he doesn't appear, and she dashes across the street, sending snow flying in her wake. She's dressed for the weather in knee-high black boots, a fitted burgundy trench coat and matching hat, but Rose's favorite part of her ensemble is the bright smile lighting up her entire face. Rose steps out to meet her, mirroring Bella's grin with one of her own.

"Hey there gorgeous," Bella says, flinging her arms around Rose's neck, and while it's been almost two months since they started dating, the way the words slip so easily from Bella's mouth still makes Rose's heart skip a few beats. 

"Hey yourself," she replies, leaning in for a quick, peppermint flavored kiss. "Did your dad hear you leave?" 

"I don't think so." Bella glances back over her shoulder, and Rose follows her gaze but thankfully, the other window of the apartment is still dark, and the front door is still closed. Hopefully, Bella will be able to sneak back in before her father notices she's gone; at the very least, they should have at least a few hours to themselves. 

"So, where do you wanna go?" Rose asks, adjusting her hat, which Bella knocked slightly askew when they hugged. Bella shrugs and threads her arm through Rose's, leather-clad fingers curving around her bicep. 

"That's up to you. What do you like doing in the winter? Take me to your favorite spot." 

"Honestly, I usually just stay inside," Rose replies. If she could bring Bella back to her place, she would, but that's a conversation she still needs to have with her parents. But, for the next few hours, they do have the whole town at their disposal, and while Tivoli may be small, so far, they've managed to keep their secret from spreading around. "But the coffee shop over on Main has this _amazing_ vanilla bean hot chocolate that I really like."

"That sounds delicious," Bella says, adding a groan to the last word. She leans up and presses her lips against Rose's cheek, undoubtedly leaving behind a lipstick print that Rose will have to scrub off in the coffee shop's bathroom. "Lead the way, babe." 

&.

By the time they get to the coffee shop, snow has definitely soaked through Rose's boots and dampened her thick socks. 

But, after just one look at Bella, who looks positively radiant with snow melting on the red tips of her hair, cheeks still flushed pink from the cold, eyes sparkling over the rim of her steaming mug of hot chocolate, Rose decides that she can deal with wet feet for a few hours.

She can deal with just about anything, if it means she gets to spend a few more uninterrupted hours with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
